PruCan Song Drabbles
by DomesticPruEst
Summary: Put my iPod on random and wrote 5 short stories centered around my all-time OTP...PruCan! ENJOY! The first one is kind of sad, but the rest are pretty darned funny.


Wicked Little Town (Hediwg Version)- Hedwig And The Angry Inch OST

It had been three dismal weeks since Matthew had seen him last. He'd been beyond angry over what had transpired between them until he finally found out, far too late mind you, that none of it at all had been Gilbert's fault. That was the first time he'd ever blown up at his family, or anyone at all for that matter and he had no idea how much trouble it could have caused him. He'd been shut out of not only his brother's place which he'd up to then shared, but neither of his fathers would have him around either. For those three weeks Matthew had been shuffling from friend's place to friend's place but his luck had since run dry and for the last two nights he'd slept at the bus stop outside the Tim Horton's on the highway. If one had to be homeless, it wasn't a bad place because they would give him the leftover bagels and donuts instead of throwing them out. A guy had to take what he could when he got the chance.

Scraping together the last couple dollars he had to his name, Matthew trudged through the dismal rain and sat himself down at the bar to drown his sorrows. He'd lost his family and his boyfriend; he had nothing going for himself anymore. Finding Gilbert had been probably one of the better things that had ever happened to him in his young life, and even though things hadn't been easy, it still seemed to do him a world of good. After his parents' divorce and the turmoil he'd gone through after coming out, it was nice to finally have somebody who treated him like a person. That was all done for though and he was left alone, without a home, and the last bit of hope to his name swirling around with ice cubes at the bottom of a highball glass in his hand.

He was barely able to hear the faint sounds of the piano emanating from the stage, and as the lights dimmed down to nothing more than a spotlight, he figured somehow he'd blessedly slipped into unconsciousness or maybe even managed pass away without anyone noticing. Matthew hung his head to the hopelessness and let a tear drip idly down his cheek, watching as it hit the drink in his glass, leaving a ring of ripples. The piano played on, but Matthew paid it no mind, even as he found himself washed over by a flood of bright stagelights.

"You know the sun is in your eyes, hurricanes and rain, black and cloudy skies..." A voice began singing softly from the stage.

"So true...so fucking true..." Matthew mumbled to himself as the alcohol stung his throat. Dejectedly chewing at his bottom lip, he removed the black rimmed glasses from his face, wiping his eyes dry as his downtrodden mind struggled through the haze to place that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. The song played on, and the tears that Matthew stubbornly tried to wipe away became more and more frequent. He'd finished his drink and was now sitting there at the bar probably making a complete and utter fool of himself. It was the last bit of shame he could bare to endure and he wouldn't have himself bawling like a baby in front of total strangers. He sighed and turned to go, but was stopped by a warm hand on his shoulder.

"...and if you've got no other choice, you know you can follow my voice through the dark turns and noise of this wicked little town..." Looking up through tear-jeweled lashes at the sound of the performer taking pity on him, Matthew's sad blue eyes were met with a kind, red gaze that made his entire world stop and his breath catch in his throat.

"...G-gil...?"

The piano slowly played the end of the song over the murmer of the smoky bar as three weeks of apologies and words left unsaid were all conveyed with a long, lingering, tender, kiss.

"Don't cry anymore, Birdie. I'm here if you'll have me."

What's The Matter With Parents Today- NOFX

Over the sound of pounding drums and an obnoxiously screeching guitar, Vincent barely noticed the crushed, empty beer can whizzing past his head. Their band was opening for one of the big local acts at some dive bar in town and far more people had turned out for the show than he'd expected. The beer was flowing freely and the pit in front of the stage was one of the wildest he'd ever seen. Just as he looked up into the chaos to check out that chick who'd been giving him the eye all night, a second beer can came sailing through the air, hitting him square in the forehead.

He turned the can over in his hand, taking a quick glance before getting ready to throw it back. "Maple beer...? What the fuck?" He thought with a quirked eyebrow.

"Dude," The bassist leaned over and laughed to him over the pulsing din, "Aren't those your parents?"

Vincent's eyes shot up to scan the crowd, expecting to see them lurking somewhere around the fringes if they had actually shown up at all. Needless to say he was stunned and more than a little embarassed to find both of his dads elbow-deep, thrashing around in the center of the pit, alternately making out, guzzling beer, and raising what his papa always called "a ruckus". There was no denying the shirtless albino and the blond with the funny curl in his hair were his parents alright. That would explain the maple beer too. "Well, fuck..."

Not only was it traumatizing enough to have his parents show up to the bar to see him play that night, but he also happened to walk in on the two having sex in one of the seedy little bathroom stalls in between sets. So that's why his dad called it "seizing someone's vital regions"...

After the show let out that night, and still unable to get over his parents, Vincent and the guys drove back to his place, hoping to pass out solidly enough to sleep through the impending hangover. His parents' car was parked crookedly in the driveway, the front door was unlocked, and when the guys finally trudged into the living room, they were greeted by a symphony of groans, grunts, and curses in both french and german as clothes were tossed haphazardly over the couch.

"Really, guys?" Vincent asked, facepalming in embarassment once again.

"Eh? M-maple..." A voice squeaked from behind the couch after a loud thump.

"Hey!" The bass player greeted as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet. "How's it going Mr. and Mr. B?"

"Awesome, kid." Gilbert grinned, his silver hair sitting at odd angles as he flashed one of his wild grins. "Fucking awesome."

And with that, Vincent ran down the hall to the bathroom to not only throw up, but to also hopefully hide from his dads for the rest of forever. Why the hell couldn't he just have normal parents? Was that too much to ask?

Konami Code- The Gothsicles

"Damn it!" Gilbert shouted in frustration, flailing the controller around in from of him and nearly yanking system off the shelf.

Matthew had fallen asleep part way through Gilbert's Contra marathon with a half eaten piece of pizza on his chest and his face resting in his boyfriend's lap. He hadn't anticipated spending the night, but food, video games, and a little more than making out had managed to drain the energy right out of him. The sudden shout and movement, however, nearly had the boy jumping out of his skin. "Christwagons, Gil! What the maple was that for?"

"I keep freaking dying!" The Prussian gestured animatedly with the controller as if it were somehow responsible. "How the hell to people beat this thing?"

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, b, a, select start..." Matthew mumbled sleepily, brushing the pizza crumbs from his shirt before stretching out and lazily curling against Gilbert's side like a great big cat. "Now just finish playing and get to sleep, Gil. I'm tired."

"Was?" Gilbert puzzled, looking down at the Canadian who already appeared to have fallen asleep again.

"It's called the Konami code, Gilbert." Matthew murmered into the soft material of Gilbert's shirt. "Now please, just let me sleep..."

A few moments of silence followed as Gilbert mulled over what Matthew had said. He never really saw his boyfriend play very many video games, so he doubted the effectiveness and validity of the code. Against his better judgement though, he proceeded to press the buttons in sequence, red eyes shooting open when he noticed the effect.

"30 lives?" He couldn't stop himself from shouting in excitement.

This time when Gilbert's shouting jolted Matthew awake, his head hit the wall with a thump. After a flurry of french curses, coherent words finally made their way out of the Canadian's mouth. "Yes, Gil. 30 lives. Now get the hell over it and let me sleep. It's your fault I'm this tired." Rubbing the back of his head, he turned over and hunkered down into the pillow. "...bloody vital region seizing bastard..." He grumbled drowsily.

Gilbert chuckled smugly at the sentiment. "Heh...awesome." 30 lives. Now maybe he'd be able to get somewhere.

Surfin' In Tofino- The Planet Smashers

The drive through the mountain passes had been pretty quiet and enjoyable, but Matthew was starting to get more than a little antsy. He hadn't been out to the west coast of Vancouver Island in what seemed like years and he was giddy with anticipation. "Come on, Gil. You should put your sunscreen on now. We're almost there and you don't want to get burned, eh?" The Canadian laughed affectionately, handing his boyfriend a bottle of spf80.

The albino took the bottle and eyed Matthew warily before popping the cap and dousing himself in the thick goop. "Where are we going anyway, Birdie?" He chanced a sidelong look at his boyfriend while continuing to apply the sunscreen which he always said 'could never hide the awesome'. There was no denying that the excitement was slowly becoming contagious as Gilbert could even feel his own heart rate pick up at the prospect of an awesome day doing whatever the hell it was Matthew had planned. He was definitely enjoying the tour around his new home country.

"Tofino." The blond stated simply, as if it were the most logical response in the world. To him, it was. When a Canadian thinks of surfing, Tofino is typically the first place that springs to mind and Matthew, as the embodiment of the country, was no different.

"What is this...Tofino?" Gilbert questioned, attempting vainly to reach the uncovered area on his back.

"Tofino, Gil. It's a place." Matthew turned his face to Gilbert with a smile so sunny the Prussian wondered if he'd gotten his sunscreen on in time to prevent a burn. "We're going surfing!"

When they finally hit the beach of a quiet little bay just down the trail from where they'd parked, they eagerly grabbed their rented surf boards from the sugar shack and Gilbert practically had to sprint to catch up with Matthew as the blond ran headlong towards the surf. They spent the whole day hitting the waves, howling with laughter at one another whenever they fell. Neither of them were very adept at surfing, but that just made it all the more fun.

Hours later, the sun had gone down and the two were sitting on stumps around a small campfire on the beach, still in their swim shorts which had since dried from their excursion. There were sticks with hotdogs on them jammed into the sand around the fire and they held sticks with marshmallows in the hands that weren't happily twined together between them. Both heaving contented sighs, they roasted their food and watched as the waves lapped softly against the shore. "So how did you like Tofino?" Matthew asked with a smile.

"We're staying here." Gilbert responded, stuffing the roasty-toasty marshmallow into his mouth. "We're never going back."

That night they crashed on the beach before getting up the next morning to do it all over again.

IG-88's '57 Chevy- MC Chris

The two men sat there staring at the small beeping figure of circuitry and plastic shuffling circles on the floor between them. The thing had all sorts of glowing, flashing lights, moving arms and pretend plastic weaponry attached to almost every part of its being.

"I don't trust the damned thing." Gilbert poked at it, glaring when the tiny robot stopped to beep at him. "Remind me again why Kiku gave this to us."

Matthew sounded a little unsure of the situation himself as he inspected the supposed 'instruction manual' for the six inch tall robotic figure sent to them by their Japanese friend. "Because, Gil," he started "It's christmas and we still hadn't gotten Vincent anything. I-i happened to mention something about it to Kiku at the last meeting. He said he had four of them..." Matthew wavered as the 'gift' shuffled closer, seemingly examining him much they same way they were examining it.

"Well, I still don't trust it." Gilbert restated his point, still glaring at the tiny robot. "For all we know it's plotting something sinister...and we're going to give this THING to our kid?"

While Matthew agreed that he didn't quite trust the robot, despite it being sent to them by a close friend, he couldn't help but comment. "He should be plenty used to it by now, eh? Since when are you not busy planning something equally sinister?"

"Hey!" The Prussian gasped indignantly at his husband's remark. "I only plan for awesomeness. I don't plan the freaking Great Droid War or something like this little bugger probably is!"

To that, the robot let loose with with a string of low beeps before shuffling forwards, jabbing his plastic pulse cannon arm into the albino's exposed leg. Gilbert jumped and flailed, punching the plastic toy before realizing how stupid it was to get so worked up over such a little toy. "Alright..." He eyed the turtled device with remaining skepticism. "We'll give it to the boy...but if the coffee maker, and microwave and shit starts trying to kill us too, I'm going to swim all the way to Japan myself and give that little hentai loving kitty freak what for!"

Matthew was about to agree when suddenly the robot beeped again before managing to right itself.

"Still don't trust the damned thing..." The Prussian grumbled under his breat as he reached for the wrapping paper.


End file.
